Shadow of the Past (1985)
Plot Overview Miles and Jeff are looking for Fallon and blame each other for her disappearance. Jason stops their fight and involves Dr. Parris without knowing that Fallon is already on her way to consult the psychiatrist. Adam Carrington arrives in California, he meets Zach to discuss the possibility of using his ships in case Jason is not able to fulfill his contract. Jason is quite sour when he finds out about it and tells Adam to check with him first next time. Fallon is all confused. Dr. Parris suggests to make her remember her past by narco synthesis. Jason is informed and finally agrees with this idea. Bliss and Sable get into a little argument about her constant absence and the daughter complains that she feels shut out since she seems to be the only one without any special quality. Frankie confesses to Jeff that his Uncle Cecil kind of forced her to leave Jeff with him then. Sable encourages Miles to watch his interests and to found the "Colby-Carrington-Dynasty" with Fallon, but he doesn't seem to be very interested in power. So Sable takes measures herself: she wants to make Jason believe that Conny is going senile. Before a ride, she looses her saddle girth, but it terrified when Frankie takes the horse, who almost suffers a bad accident. Jeff saves her, they reconcile. Conny feels guilty for Frankie’s fall, she starts doubting her own abilities. Jeff is puzzled by Adam's urgent request to see Fallon, but his sister is with Dr. Parris anyway. Monica leaves Colby Enterprises in order to start over at Titania Records, which hurts Jason very much, but she tries to make him understand that she is sick and tired of standing on the pedestal he put her on and just being treated as the boss’ pretty little daughter. At Titania Records Monica runs into the previous holder of her position Neil Kittredge who doesn't hide that he is sour to lose his job to her. Under the influence of the narco synthesis, Fallon remembers the day she wanted to remarry Jeff and that she was raped by somebody before she ran away. Miles picks up Fallon from Parris’ clinic. When she is confronted with Adam at the mansion, she claims to remember that he was the one who raped her then and faints. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Ray Stricklyn ... Dr. James L. 'Jimmy Lee' Parris * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * David Lain Baker ... Angello Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Beginning with this episode, the title of the series is shortened from ''Dynasty II: The Colbys to just The Colbys. * Guest star Gordon Thomson (Adam) crosses over from "Dynasty." Joseph Campanella (Hutch) and Ken Howard (Garrett) do not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-09 to 1985-10-18 * Deleted scenes: Dr. Parris gives some serum to Fallon, Fallon asks Jason to help her find Miles. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air). Quotes * '''Dr. Parris: [to Fallon] You've seen proof of who you are, but it's like... like seeing the cover of a book. What you are is inside. We can't skip any chapters or read the last few pages to find out how it ends. * Bliss Colby: Tell me mother, how do you shine in this family? How do you get any attention when your father is one of the richest men in the world, your mother is one of the chiquest, your sister's the legal brain and your brother's an international champion? * Jeff Colby: Francesca, did it ever occur to you that a boy would rather have his mother than the Colby education or the Colby money? * Sable Colby: [to Miles] You fell in love with a little lost girl. You married a Carrington. Don't you understand, you've created a dynasty. The Colby-Carrington dynasty. With this marriage, anything is possible. You could become one of the most powerful and influential men this country, in the world. * Adam Carrington: [to Jeff] You may be the self-appointed 'guardian of the family portals' but you are not a Carrington. I am. * Monica Colby: I'm not talking about money, I'm talking about challenge, trust, responsibility. Jason Colby: Responsibility? You're a vice-president in one of the biggest companies in the world. Monica Colby: There are twelve vice-presidents, daddy. sighs You toss that title out like scraps to a stray dog.